The present invention relates to deburring the interior of a tube or pipe.
The burr is removed from the welding seam in the interior of tubes or pipes by means of particular tools. These tools include a tool holder for a cutter or scraper as well as means for guiding the cut-off burr; see for example German printed patent application 25 12 486, for a construction permitting the cutter or scraper to be exchanged.
The tool must be guided and held in the tube or pipe. German Pat. No. 707 485 discloses glide or roller elements for this purpose. German printed patent application 1,019,270 discloses balls or rollers for guiding a deburring tool through a pipe or tube.
Deburring tools, having scrapers or milling-type cutters, are frequently held on rods and usually must be adjusted to match the inner diameter of the pipe being deburred. Changes in the dimensions require readjustment of the tooling. Also, the known devices require frequent changes in the cutting or scraping tool which amounts to correspondingly frequent down times of the entire equipment. The cutter blades are frequently soldered or brazed to the respective holder, and it was found that tension results in the blades and they break rather easily, right away or after a short time of use only.